blackandwhitefandomcom-20200223-history
Creature training
This page explains how to train one's creature to perform various tasks. One can train it basic tasks, such as casting spells or filling up the village store with wood and food. One can also teach one's creature to do more complex tasks, such as using the food miracle on the village store, or replanting a tree and watering it after replanting it. Basics of training To train a creature one must pet or punish it depending on its intentions to act (as manifested by the acts themselves, the creatures facial expression and body language, or one's angels telling one its state of mind). To help with training, there are three different leashes (see the creature page for details). The leash of training (rope) will increase the creature's receptibility for learning, and is best for basic training. The leash or compassion or the leash of aggression can teach it to behave in different ways in different contexts (e.g. to be nice to one's own villagers, but being nasty to villagers that belong to another god). Make sure not to reward or punish the creature too much, unless it does something very good or very bad. If you pet or punish it 100% each time, it won't be able to tell which actions are better or worse than others. In most cases 10-30% is sufficient. First steps Some of the first steps in training should be to teach the creature to sleep in its pen at night and to sleep when it is tired, what to eat, when to eat, how to use the totem, how to use the village store and how to cast some important spells. Teaching the creature to sleep in the pen is important because this stimulates growth and increases the rate in which the creature gets rested. The order in which one wants to teach the creature the basics is up to each player. There may also be additional things one want the creature to learn early in the game. To teach the creature to sleep at night, pet it when it sleeps during night and punish it if it sleeps during daytime. This prevents the creature from being lazy. Slapping the creature when it sits down doing nothing also prevents it from being lazy. To teach the creature to sleep in its pen, use the leash of learning and click in the pen, preferably at night. If the creature wants to leave the pen, click in the pen again. Reward the creature when it starts to yawn and rub its eyes. This teaches it to sleep in his pen (and if it is night-time, it will also teach it to sleep at night). To teach the creature what to eat, give something to it and rub its belly. This causes the creature to eat the thing it holds in its hands. Reward or punish the act, depending on whether one wants it to eat the thing or not. For example, to teach the creature to eat grain, give it some grain, rub its belly and reward it, say 10%. To teach the creature not to eat villagers. Give it a villager, rub its belly, then slap the creature when it eats the villager. If one thinks eating villagers is really bad, slap it to 100%. After teaching the creature what to eat, it may be proper to teach it not to eat when it's not hungry or when energy is high (the player must check the latter in the creature cace in the temple). Otherwise it will learn to be greedy, and being greedy makes the creature fat and more evil. To teach the creature how to cast miracle spells, either cast a spell in front of it or give it a one-shot miracle. One sees a percentage above the creature's head. Using the learning leash increases how much the creature learns each time. If you gave it a one-shot miracle, immediately click on the ground, or it may become depleted. Some of the more important spells are the watering, food and wood spells. To teach the creature how to use the village store, tie it to the store and wait until the angels tell you that it has learned how to use the village store by watching the villagers. To teach it how to use the totem, tie it to the totem, then lower and raise the totem until the creature has learned how to use it. Advanced training After teaching the creature the basics, the player probably wants to teach it other important tasks. To teach the creature to fill up the village store when it is low on food, tie it to the food flag. (This is only possible when the store is low on food. Otherwise the creature will be tied to the village store itself.) Do the same with wood to teach it how to fill the store with wood. One may also want to teach the creature to water trees and crop fields. There is a ball, a teddy bear and dice In the creche. One can either zoom in the creche until one is inside to pick them up, or wait till the creature takes them out. The ball is useful for teaching the creature to be playful with things, and how to catch or throw them. The teddy bear can be used to teach the creature to be kind and gentle. To teach the creature to pick things up, click on the object itself. Click somewhere on the ground to teach it to drop things. At this point one may want to teach the creature to bring things home. To do this,have the creature picking something up, right click in the pen and reward it when it drops the thing in the pen. Teach the creature to poo on trees, rocks or even houses by clicking next to an object when the creature needs to poo. Punish the creature if the player doesn't want it to poo on something (houses for example). A player can teach the creature to do complex tasks by combining other tasks. For example, to teach the creature to water a tree (to make it drop seedlings) and replanting the tree somewhere else afterwards, first teach the creature to pick up trees and planting them elsewhere, and how to water trees. Then combine the tasks and reward the creature once it gets it. Depending on how advanced the complex task is, it may take lots of hard training before the creature finally gets it. One can combine various tasks this way - by using one's imagination the possibilities are endless. Category:Creatures Category:Black & White